Sundry
by wolfraven80
Summary: SethxEirika A collection of oneshots originally written for the FE contest community on Livejournal. Four: As a child, she'd thought Seth invincible. The war had cured her of such illusions, but even so, Eirika's faith in him has always been unwavering...
1. Frayed

**A/N:** A few months back, a prompts contest community was started on Livejournal called Fe_contest. I've been posting my entires there but I decided I'd like to have them on ffnet as well so I'm collecting the Seth/Eirika ones here. This will be a collection of one-shots (longish ones since I can't seem to help it) and will be updated sporadically.

**Frayed**

_'...The greatest pain is pretending I don't love you, watching him court you, watching you pretend._

_'I have taken wounds in battle and bourn them bravely but this... I must stand like a fool and a coward and watch without even the chance to fight for what is precious to me. Especially now. I had thought that we were safe, that you were mine, that finally none could part us. And now I fear again to lose you._

_'How much longer must we endure this?'_

**ooo**

Ink still stained Seth's fingers from the letter he'd written by candlelight when the pangs of jealously and resentment and anger had gnawed at him, keeping him awake late into the night. His hand, so steady in battle, had faltered, the ink blotting his page and his hands. He had left the note, sealed with wax, with Lord Ephraim who would have delivered it to Eirika this morning. Even now, he could picture her drawn features as she read it. Perhaps her suitor did not notice the ashen hue of her skin, the dark circles beneath her eyes that spoke of sleepless nights, but Seth did. These weeks had left them both as pale and frayed as a beggar's cloak.

The hunting party was already assembled in the courtyard ahead of him. Eirika defied tradition and sported riding breeches and sword at her hip. Since the war, she had increasingly avoided the flowing gowns that made up a princess's normal attire. She had confessed to him that when she could not carry a sword, she always hid a dagger in her skirts. She said she no longer felt quite safe without a weapon at hand, even here in the castle.

"You'd better hurry and get ready, Seth," Ephraim said, clapping him on the back. "It's nearly time to go." But that casual touch became a firm grasp on his shoulder, offering unspoken encouragement.

"Yes, my lord."

Across the hall, Eirika turned and saw them there. Her eyes lingered not on her brother but on Seth, and his chest clenched at the gulf that now separated them.

Abruptly, Eirika broke the gaze that had bound them for an instant as footfalls echoed through the chamber and Prince Innes crossed the room with long strides and came to stand between them.

Bow in hand and a quiver slung over his shoulders, Innes looked ready to hunt. Seth had fought by his side during the war, taken his counsel is matters of tactics, watched him duel Ephraim with cutting words instead of swords. Yet never until now had Seth hated him.

"Let's go," Ephraim said through gritted teeth. "We've some riding to do."

**ooo**

After yesterday's rainfall, the air smelled of wet leaves and earth. The horses' hooves splashed through puddles and mud, and Seth could only imagine that the grooms would have their work cut out for them this evening. Ephraim and Innes took the lead in the hunt, their horses following close as the hounds tried to pick up the scent of deer. Innes's retinue of knights, including several familiar faces from the war, kept close by him. Kyle and Forde remained by Ephraim's side as always and Tana, too, kept close to her betrothed.

Seth had offered to hang back and keep watch on the train of ladies who preferred to enjoy the event as a leisurely afternoon ride. Eirika had excused herself from the hunting party to remain with the women. When Innes has asked her to join him, she had announced that she took no pleasure from watching some poor beast be slain by men on horseback. Drawing himself up very stiffly in his saddle, he had replied with a stately, "As you wish, princess."

For a time Eirika talked with the women of the group and Seth watched the wind tousle her long hair.

Since Inness and Tana's arrival, the seating arrangements at dinner had been altered. Innes was seated across from Eirika and Seth to her right, though only weeks before Seth had sat where Innes now did. Eirika had had to spend last night's meal making idle chatter with the prince while Seth had remained in stony silence next to her. But she had risked everything and reached for his hand beneath the table, clutching it in hers until the servants had come to clear their plates for the next course. The worst had been afterward when there had been dancing. He had spent an hour watching the prince grasp her hand so casually, so thoughtlessly, though that touch meant everything to Seth.

Once, during the war he had told her that this was her duty, to marry well, to be a queen. He'd thought then that he could bear it. What a lie that had been.

By and by, Eirika slowed her horse's pace until she had drawn alongside Seth. "Good day, Seth."

"Good day, milady," he replied, careful of his words as they were within earshot of the rest of the party.

"The weather is very fine today, is it not?"

"Yes, as you say."

And then, casting him a sideways glance. "I received a letter this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said, looking forward again. Even the golden beams of sunlight that slanted over her features could not give her skin a healthy hue. "It was a very melancholy note. A mood I'm afraid I share."

"I'm sorry, my lady," he replied, pained to think that his note might have exacerbated her own unhappiness.

"Don't be. It's not the letter that made me so."

It was strange that they should have to speak in such guarded terms when they had grown used to speaking in unreserved tones, when already words of love had fallen from their lips, tender endearments, and fervent promises.

"And how fares Princess Tana?" he asked after the silence had dragged on far too long.

"Anxious. This betrothal means so much to her. If King Hayden were to withdraw his consent..."

Seth nodded. He had been there when Prince Innes had arrived with Tana in tow, weeks earlier than expected. Tana had been rosy-cheeked and beaming as they had marched into Castle Renais' throne room with their retinue of knights and she'd laid eyes on Ephraim. Innes had made a shallow bow to King Ephraim and nodded to Eirika who stood just behind Ephraim's throne.

Once they had exchanged the regular greetings he had taken his sister's hand and offered it to Ephraim. Smiling, and staring into Tana's eyes, his rivalry with Innes for once forgotten, Ephraim had taken her hand. And then frozen at the words that followed from Innes. "I offer you my sister, the treasure of Frelia... in hopes of returning to Frelia with something equally precious." Seth's blood had turned to ice as, from where he stood, he could see Innes's gaze travel from Ephraim... to Eirika. "I cannot, after all, be expected to return home empty handed."

Ephraim's gaze had met Seth's across the room. In that moment Seth had seen all his dreams tumble like battered defences before invading armies.

"Oh Seth... I've tried to talk to him, but he just..." She heaved a sigh. "I'm only a prize to him now, something to be won from Ephraim."

They had caught up to the rest of the hunting party and Vanessa drew alongside them as they approached. "Princess Eirika! Oh you should have seen it!"

"Hmm?"

"Prince Innes took down that stag with one shot as it bounded out of the woods. It was a perfect shot and a clean kill." The pegasus knight looked positively gleeful as if she had accomplished the feat herself.

Eirika nodded vaguely. "Yes, Innes is unmatched in archery."

Vanessa's brow crinkled into a frown – at Eirika's apparent lack of enthusiasm, he supposed. Seth had a clear view of Innes now, strutting over his prize, bow in hand.

Once Vanessa had moved to rejoin the others Eirika turned to Seth, her eyes damp. "I feel just like that deer, Seth."

Their gazes met and held. And yet he knew there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

**ooo**

The hunting party made its way idly back to Castle Renais. Fluttering in the breeze, the brightly coloured pennants atop the towers were like small dragons snapping at the blue sky. The horses' tack jingled merrily amidst the steady clip clop of their hooves as they passed over the cobbled road and beneath the portcullis of Castle Renais. Sunlight poured into the castle courtyard, setting the guards' armour all aglitter. Yet Seth had rarely felt so dour at returning home.

Ahead of him, Innes kept close by Eirika. He had drawn alongside her during the ride back and stayed there, talking about the hunt and his feats as an archer much of the way. Seth had fallen behind and it had taken all his determination to keep his air neutral and not glower at the prince. Vanessa had fallen in next to him and her eyes had remained trained on Innes, hawklike.

Seth was surprised when, as they dismounted in the courtyard and the grooms came to tend to their mounts, he was hailed by Princess Tana. "Sir Seth," she greeted him, her smile a bit thin, not quite touching your eyes. "How fare you?"

He opened his mouth to answer with some platitude, but Tana's gaze was so kind, and knowing that she knew their secret, he found he could only shake his head.

"I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip and darting a glance over her shoulder to where Innes continued to accost Eirika with his courtship. "This is my fault."

"No, Princess, it's not of your doing. There's no need to–"

She raised a hand to stop him. "Please, Sir Seth. You're very gracious, but..." She sighed and looked again in Eirika's direction. "All during the war I wanted... I wanted to become strong, to show Ephraim and my brother how I could stand on my own. I wanted to be like Eirika," she added, smiling wistfully. She bowed her head. "I should have spoken up before, as soon as Eirika told me about..." She gestured vaguely towards Seth and then in Eirika's direction. When she spoke again she raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry, Sir Seth. I hope one day to have you as a brother-by-marriage."

She turned away then without speaking further and, perplexed, Seth hesitated a moment until he realized she was marching towards Innes and Eirika with the determination of one about do battle. "– tired? You look unwell," Innes was saying and, outwardly maintaining the appearance of calm, Seth seethed. Had Innes only just noticed? "Surely it can't be that objectionable for me to court you?" He said it lightly as if it were only a jest, yet the expression on his features betrayed him.

"Innes." The prince turned, brow deeply furrowed as Tana stalked closer.

"Tana, what is it? Can't you see that I'm–"

"How much longer do you intend to hold us all hostage? Me and Ephraim and Eirika and–" She stopped herself and stood there before her brother, hands planted on her hips, ignoring the turning heads and the low murmur that rose from the group still dallying in the courtyard.

"Tana, be silent," Innes hissed, standing stiffly as the attention of the gathered knights and nobles turned towards them. In the midst of it all, Seth caught Eirika's eye. He so wanted to reach out to her, to take her hand in his. To have held her close for a time, to have tasted her lips, to have heard her whisper his name with such love and longing, and now to be separated in this way... it was worse than if he had never known these things at all.

"I won't!" Tana insisted. "Put an end to this, Innes. Surely this isn't what father intended when he sent you here?" Ephraim had pushed through the onlookers to join Tana but he did not speak or so much as reach out to touch her; he only stood there beside and slightly behind her as if to offer his unspoken support to his betrothed.

"Father was quite clear in what he expected of me in a match," Innes replied. "And Princess Eirika is quite suitable."

Tana's gaze turned to Eirika who had remained tight-lipped during the exchange. "Tell him, Eirika. I– _We_," she amended, glancing at Ephraim and reaching out to clasp his hand in bother of hers, "can't ask you to carry on with this charade any longer."

"What foolishness is this, Tana?"

Innes's knights and attendants had joined him and clustered close to the prince. The hairs on the back of Seth's neck stood on end and he kept his hand far from hilt.

"Yes," Ephraim said with a sigh, "I think Tana is right. If you'd like me to–"

"No," Eirika replied, shaking her head. She turned then to Innes whose face was pale, eyes staring daggers at Ephraim. "I cannot marry you, Innes," she said, "as I've already promised to marry someone else."

"Who?" The word was barely more than a breath.

Seth stepped forward and offered a slight bow. "Me, my lord."

For a moment Innes's features contorted into an expression of such acute perplexity that it was almost comical. "General Seth?"

"Yes, Prince Innes."

"You? But you are only a knight."

"General Seth has long been my family's most loyal retainer," Ephraim interjected. "I saw fit to reward him for his services during the war."

Innes glowered at Ephraim. "A normal reward for a retainer is a piece of land, perhaps a small title. Not a princess!"

"We had planned to announce it the very day you arrived," Eirika said, but Innes seemed hardly to hear her.

"This is... unacceptable. A royal heir is not permitted to marry a knight." He was pale and trembling with barely contained ire. Icy calm through the worst of the war, this was a side of Innes Seth had never before glimpsed, and he was taken off guard when the prince spun to face him. "I demand satisfaction for this grievous offense."

And with that he drew the sword at his hip and launched himself towards Seth.

But Seth did not draw his blade.

Sweat beaded his brow as the prince struck out at him; Seth knew enough of Frelian law to realize the danger of his position. If a man not of the nobility should shed so much as a drop of royal blood, his life was forfeit.

Seth and Innes circled each other for several moments. "Draw your sword!" Innes ordered.

The world had shrunk to the tiny ring that had formed around them. Seth was acutely aware of the prince's every movement: his stance, the tensing of his shoulders, the slight narrowing of his eyes. In that moment his opponent was his entire universe. Hands still empty, Seth dodged nimbly away from Innes's attack.

Like most nobles, Innes had studied the spear and the sword but he had not the expertise in them that he had with the bow, and Seth could read his movements with ease. Yet the younger man was fleet-footed and struck out with the speed of an arrow and Seth found himself forced to draw his blade to fend off a quick succession of strikes. Yet he refused to attack, dodging and blocking the prince's blows without attacking in turn. And still Innes did not relent.

Seth was startled when, out of the corner of his eye, he detected movement. And then all at once Eirika was between them, sword in hand. "Stop this, Innes," she said, voice like the edge of her blade. The prince ignored her, but when he tried to strike out at Seth, this time it was Eirika's blade that met his.

Innes's expression was one of utter bewilderment. Eirika wasted no time: she attacked and her blade found its mark in Innes's sword arm, drawing blood. His sword clanged to the ground. Eirika kicked it away and then struck at Innes's legs, knocking him down and then holding her sword to his throat as she would have an enemy on the field of battle.

Clutching his injured arm, Innes stared up at her in shock.

Innes's attendants had all drawn their swords, save Vanessa who knelt next to the prince, her hands pressed against the wound in his arm. For a moment Seth was able to tear his gaze away from Eirika to note the worry on Vanessa's features; he saw reflected there the shadow of his own pain.

"Is this what it's come to, Innes?" Eirika demanded. Her hair, whipped about in the breeze, was like a fluttering veil and the sun glinted off the polished steel of her blade. The war had made her fierce and he at once loved her for her strength and mourned for the innocence she'd had to give up to defend her homeland.

"E– Eirika..." Innes stammered.

She did not lower her blade as she spoke. "You're of royal blood and Seth is not! If Seth had so much as _nicked_ you you'd have had the right to ask for his life. You're a master tactician – was that you ruse, Innes?" Her sword tip moved a hair's breadth closer to his skin. "Was it?"

He paled. "I– no." He shifted slightly but her blade remained at his throat and he stilled. "I am... sorry, Eirika. I..." He closed his eyes a moment, composing itself, it seemed, for when he spoke again his usual poise had returned. "In my ire I thought only as a man, not a prince. I had not intended to place Sir Seth in an untenable position. I wished only to best in arms the man who had bested me in..." His eyes shifted for a moment from Eirika to Seth and then back again. "Other arenas."

Only then did Eirika lower her sword and draw away from him. "I apologise for jumping to conclusions." She cast a furtive glance towards Seth. "I was afraid for Seth."

Innes nodded. "I understand, Princess."

"Prince Innes, your wound," Vanessa interrupted, eyes wide, face ashen.

"It's nothing, Vanessa," he said. "I'm fine."

And without even seeming quite aware of it, Innes's free hand moved to cover hers for a moment. Seth's eyes narrowed. A royal heir is not permitted to marry a knight, he had said...

**ooo**

Once the healer had finish treating Innes's wound, they gathered together in Ephraim's study to discuss the state of things. Innes has asked that Vanessa join them in this meeting and though she knew them all, had fought with them as comrades during the war, she looked uncomfortable as she stood a step behind Innes, shifting from foot to foot. And Seth could not but note how her eyes kept darting to Innes's arm. The prince had not changed his clothes and his sleeve was still stained with blood. A patch of pale skin, now whole again, could be glimpsed through the torn fabric.

Ephraim took a seat behind his desk and waived the others to the padded chairs around the room. They sat, all save Vanessa who remained standing at attention behind Prince Innes's chair.

"So," Innes began, his tone as chill as mountain winds, "the princess and General Seth were betrothed and all these weeks you allowed me to make a fool of myself."

Eirika shook her head, reaching out for Seth's hand as he bristled. "It was never our intention to deceive you, Innes, but you arrived before we could make the announcement and then..."

"And then your thinly veiled threat made it difficult to say anything at all," Ephraim snarled. "We don't care for threats, Innes."

Innes gave a haughty toss of his head. "And I do not like being made a fool of. You could have told me then and there."

Ephraim's hands, resting before him on the desk, were clenched into fists. "And you would have flown into a rage and accused me of fabricating the entire thing just to get the better of you."

Tana jumped in before Innes could muster a reply. "Brother, please... I love Ephraim. You know I do and father has approved of the match. Surely he didn't tell you otherwise?"

Innes heaved a sigh and, for a few seconds, closed his eyes. He looked weary, as if perhaps these weeks had been as trying for him as for the rest of them. "It's not you that he disapproves of, Tana."

"What do you mean?"

"Father was... displeased, because I had intimated that I wished to marry below my rank."

Tana tilted her head, eyes slowly turning from Innes... to Vanessa. In spite of the circumstances, Seth found he had to smother a smile at the vividly crimson tint of Vanessa's face as she found all eyes on her.

"Vanessa?" Tana said, eyes wide. "You?" Innes nodded, and as he turned to glance over his shoulder at the pegasus knight standing behind him, a look crossed his face, a look that Seth might almost have called tenderness. A look which had never graced his features when his eyes had rested on Eirika. "Does father know?"

"No," Innes replied curtly. "I did not wish to expose Vanessa to reprisals so I was careful to be very oblique when discussing the matter with our father."

"You could have told me, Innes." Tana looked injured. "I'm your sister. Why can't you act like it sometimes? Eirka told Ephraim about Seth after all."

"Ephraim does not have a father's approval to worry about," Innes snapped in return.

Ephraim rose out of his chair, his voice steely. "My father was murdered, _Innes_." He drew out the prince's name as if it were distasteful to speak it.

"Please," Eirika said, rising to her feet. "Both of you."

Ephraim sat down again and Innes only crossed his arms over his chest, sitting more stiffly than ever.

"I'm sorry." Their attention turned as, for the first time since the meeting had begun, Vanessa spoke. "I'm sorry I've caused you all so much trouble. It was never my intent to. Only..." Her eyes flickered to Innes's face.

"I've told you," he said very softly, as he raised his eyes to meet hers, "you need not apologise."

Tana swept across the room. She took her brother's hand in one of hers and Vanessa's in her other. "We'll go to father together, then," she announced.

"What?"

"After the war when I returned to Frelia, you stood by my side when I apologised to father for running away. This time I'll speak on your behalf. On behalf of both of you," she added, smiling at Vanessa.

Innes shook his head. "He'll be angry."

Tana was smiling though. "Only for a little. Vanessa is one of the heroes of the war. He can't really object for long."

"You're very kind, Princess," Vanessa said, ducking her head in a half bow.

"It's settled then," Tana announced. "We'll return to Frelia and speak with father together."

Innes looked about to object but then he paused, his gaze moving from Vanessa to Tana. "Very well then."

"If that's settled," Ephraim said, rising, "I think maybe we should head back out there before the castle gossips begin to circulate a rumour that we've all killed each other." He offered his arm to Tana who took it in spite of Innes's scowl. Vanessa followed a step behind Innes as they all filed out of the room. All save Eirika.

"Seth?" He stopped as she spoke his name.

He glanced toward the doorway as he saw Ephraim hover there a moment. The king winked at him before heading back out into the throne room beyond his study.

And then Seth was alone with her again, alone without attendants or knights, or ill-advised suitors, for the first time in weeks. "Eirika..." And then he crossed the distance between them to pull her into his arms and embrace her tightly.

The heat of her breath on his neck as she spoke his name again sent a shiver of delight down his spine even as joy and relief swept through him in equal measure. She was his again and they would finally be able to make a formal announcement of their betrothal. No more secrets, no more hiding.

Her drew back and held her face, staring into her eyes. "Thank you, Eirika, for what you did today. If things had gone badly in the duel..."

"I don't think Innes meant any harm. Truly. But when he saw that we'd been granted what he wished for more than anything..." She smiled then and reached out to let her fingers comb through his hair and trace down his cheek. "And how could I not try to protect my dearest knight?"

"And yet I'm the one who's meant to–"

She put a finger to his lips. "Hush." And with that Eirika leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

The warmth of her body, the thrum of her heartbeat close to his, the sweetness of that kiss banished the ache and worry of the past weeks, washing them away them away like debris carried off by a spring flood. Pain was swept away, leaving behind only a giddy joy. He had Eirika in his arms again and this time, no one would come between them.

**The End**


	2. Temper

**Temper**

The sword Seth carried into the war was the same one he had been given as a squire, forged for him during his training. Even after all these years, he could remember the heat of the smithy, the sweat dripping down his spine as he had watched the swordsmith work. And he could remember the steely voice of his teachers.

_To become a knight is to be become the king's blade._

While he had trained with wooden practice swords, he had also had to spend a part of every day watching the swordsmith work. Forging a sword was not like regular blacksmith work; it was an art.

Seth had sat cross-legged on the floor of the smithy, watching the blade be born. Some of what he saw he understood only vaguely. A mix of metals of different qualities was required to make a blade capable of cutting and thrusting, but also able to resist blows without breaking. The swordsmith worked the heated rods of iron and steel, folding the softened metals into one and forge-welding them together. But that was only the beginnings of the blade, as he had only been the beginnings of a knight.

_A knight is more than a simple soldier. We train you not only in how to fight, but how to live._

The reverberating sound of the smith's hammer on the newborn sword still rang in Seth's thoughts whenever he drew it from its sheathe. So long had he sat with the smith, watching him carefully shape the blade, that the rhythm of the hammer on the red-hot steel and the anvil below it, had seemed like an echo of his own heartbeat.

And once the blade had been given shape, it had to pass a trial by fire to make it both strong and pliable. Over and over the blade was heated and the glowing metal quenched in water, letting out an angry hiss of steam as if from a small yet temperamental dragon. After that, the blade was carefully heated at low temperatures, tempering its brittleness so that it would not shatter.

_Temper your anger, your passion, your rebelliousness and your restlessness. Become as the quenched blade, straight and strong. Become as the tempered blade, unwavering and unbreaking._

By and by Seth had learned these things. He had become a knight. He had become as tempered steel.

**ooo**

"Keep your guard up," Seth warned.

His sword slashed outward, the steel clashing against the edge of another blade, shorter, thinner, but just as well crafted. His opponent grunted at the force of his blow. Seth darted back again.

"Don't lock your elbows like that," he said.

Eirika nodded, breath coming quickly now, sweat plastering strands of hair to her brow. "I know," she gasped out between breaths. She set her jaw, raised her sword.

He waited a moment and then attacked again. She tried to parry, but he knew her style, knew how she relied on her speed. Though she was fleet of foot like a pegasus in flight, he anticipated her movements. His sword bore down on hers, forcing downward. Yet instead of breaking away, of trying to fall back, she remained still, straining to keep her sword aloft as he bore down on it with all his strength.

Seth only just caught himself, stumbling forward as Eirika's knees buckled.

He sheathed his sword and turned to the princess. "My lady, are you–"

"I'm all right." Her sword lay in the grass and she did not immediately move to retrieve it, drawing in rapid breaths.

"I'm sorry, princess. I should not have–"

"No, Seth. I need to keep learning. Surely you don't apologise to the squires you train." Though the air was cool, he could see beads of sweat glistening on her neck. Licking his lips, he forced the image from his mind.

"We should stop."

"No," she said, reaching again for her sword. "I can do this. Let's try once more."

He shook his head. "We've been sparring for nearly an hour, milady, and I fear you're becoming frustrated. That will only lead to more mistakes."

"I'm fine, Seth," she insisted, getting to her feet, sword drawn.

He sheathed his blade.

Eirika's expression left no doubt that she took affront at his actions. "I will not risk harming you by sparring when you're not fit," he announced. "One must be calm in order to train properly."

"Calm?"

"An expert swordsman must be able to temper his emotions. A knight is trained to do so." Her lips thinned to a line and he was certain that the flush in her cheeks was due to more than exertion. Eirika's nature was so gentle that it was unusual to find her out of sorts, but Seth found himself on the receiving end of a fearsome scowl. "If I've done something to anger you–"

"You've been avoiding me."

Even frowning, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, a smudge of dirt on her brow, she was lovely. His eyes hovered for a moments over her lips and he looked away. "We spoke of this already," he said softly. "You have been too close to me."

"Things are different now," she said. "Ephraim is safe. And when we retrieve the last stone from Rausten we'll finally have a chance to end the war."

"And still I will be only a knight in your service."

"Does that mean you must avoid my presence at every opportunity?" she shot back. Her tone was icy, but he could see tears brimming in her eyes. He had to fight off the urge draw closer to her.

"Lady Eirika," he said quietly, "you know–" He glanced up at her but then averted his eyes again, looking towards a spot just over her shoulder, "You know I'm far from indifferent to you." He hurried on before she could speak. "But I've been charged with your safety. How can I protect you if I allow my feelings free reign?"

"Seth–"

They both turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Seth bowed when he saw it was Princess L'Arachel. "Eirika, I've been looking all over camp for you. Really, training at this hour." She rounded on Seth. "A princess should not be worked so hard, General. Especially when she's been under such strain of late."

He flinched, knowing that he had only contributed to that strain. They knew now that her friend, Prince Lyon, was possessed by the Demon Lord, and worse still, the stone of Renais had been destroyed. He had wanted to offer a kind word, to encourage her, comfort her, but it was the very fervency of that desire that had made him hold back.

"I'm the one who asked Seth to help me train," Eirika said.

L'Arachel tutted at Eirika. "Well the general should have politely declined then."

"But–"

And before the conversation could get any further Seth bowed, saying, "If you'll excuse me..."

He turned then and walked away before Eirika could reply.

**ooo**

Seth cursed as they rounded a corner and the clatter of armed footfalls echoed from down the hall. He pulled Eirika with him into the previous corridor, backs against the stone wall, waiting to see if the enemy soldiers were headed in their direction.

They had hoped to find a night's reprieve in the capital of Rausten. Instead they had met Riev's army in battle in the very halls of King Mansel's palace.

The sound of Eirika's breathing seemed loud as they waited, but then so did the thrum of his pulse. The attack had come suddenly, the halls of the castle all at once swarming with enemy soldiers. Though he and Eirika had begun amidst a knot of comrades, they had become separated during the fighting, turning down a different corridor than the others in the dim light – many of the lights in the wall scones, normally kept lit by the castle servants had gone out... or been put out. The enemy knew their way through these hallways far better than they should.

The footfalls drew closer. He glanced at Eirika. She nodded.

No sooner had the enemy soldiers rounded then corner than Seth and Eirika were on them. Though there were four of them, in the narrow confines of the corridor, they could only come at them two by two. Seth cut down one man within moments, a second following quickly thereafter. All the while he listened for the sound of Eirika's duel, trusting that she could handle herself as she had through so many battles, but worrying nonetheless.

The fourth soldier was hanging back still and he darted a glance at the princess in time to see the armed man facing her slide off her sword, dead before he hit polished stone floor. Only one more, hovering there in the shadows. In the flickering light from the wall sconce, it took Seth a beat to realize that the man was not armed with a sword... but a staff.

The mage's staff was raised up already even as Seth's hand reached to his belt for a knife and loosed it. The blade struck home and a red flower blossomed on the man's pale robes. But even as he fell, magic flared from his staff.

No lightning or fire shot from the staff, but as Seth spun to face Eirika, his heart thudded against his ribs in horror. Her expression was blank, as if she were sleepwalking, but her sword was raised and her limbs tensed like a cat about to pounce on hapless mouse.

Seth raised his sword in time to fend off her first wild strike.

"Lady Eirika!" he shouted, though he knew it was pointless. There was no reasoning with someone in the thrall of a berserker staff.

Eirika slashed at him, her movements sudden and jerky, with none of the calm precision of her normal attacks, nor any of the care she displayed in their sparring matches. Under the spell of the staff, she would kill him without a thought if he gave her the chance.

Seth blocked her attack and the ones that followed in quick succession. He could not risk harming her and yet if a group of enemy soldiers came across them while she was like this, they would both be in grave danger.

"My lady, please..."

Sweat dribbled down the back of his neck, chilling him in the cool air of the draughty corridor. The flickering light cast long shadows across Eirika's face, her expression still as blank as if she wore a mask. She did not see him, did not recognise him. He knew this yet he still found himself trying to reason with her.

She slashed at him, high and then low, so that he was hard pressed to keep up while staying always on the defensive. The spell would wear off eventually, but whether that would be in five minutes or fifty, he could not know.

Her blade crashed down on his and he shoved her away, sending her stumbling back. Her face struck the wall, and in the glow of the candlelight he saw a dribble of blood on her cheek. "Eirika," he pleaded.

She came at him again, her sword moving in a wide arc, driving him back. He stumbled over the body of one of the slain men and rolled away, feeling the whoosh of air as her sword struck the space he'd occupied a moment before. Scrambling to his feet again, he raised his sword to meet hers. Her blows clanged against his blade like the smith's hammer all those years ago, again and again in a relentless rhythm.

When she struck at him next, her sword grasped two-handed, he twisted his blade, forcing hers along with it, trying to wrench it from her grasp. But under the thrall of the berserker magic, her grip was preternaturally strong and her fingers did not loosen her hold. Yet the force of the movement sent her stumbling away from him. When she righted herself she held her sword only in her right hand. Her left arm hung limply at her side. Seth's stomach turned as he realized he'd managed to dislocate her shoulder.

There was only a moment's pause and then she continued her attack, relentless, unaware of the pain of her injury.

Her strikes were more erratic now, her left arm dangling uselessly as she attacked. He blocked and fell back, striking now and then in the hopes of disarming her, but she continued to hold the hilt of her sword in a white-knuckled grasp until he was certain he would have to break her long, slender fingers to make her drop the blade.

Seth's breaths came in heaves now. There was no pause in her slashes. She did not stop to rest or catch her breath but kept coming like one possessed.

Again, he forced her away and then hurried back a few paces to give himself some room. She ran at him, blade raised. Taken off guard by the suddenness of this latest attack, he lashed out harder than he had meant to. There was a strange cadence to the blow this time as their swords met. The force of it shuddered down his arms, and he thought he felt something give, even as Eirika was sent sprawling onto the floor.

This time she did not get up.

"Eirika!"

He hurried to her side, almost dropping his sword in his haste. His heart was in his throat as he saw that her fingers had finally loosed her hilt. Sparing only a moment to knock the sword away from her, he drew closer, breath coming in short gasps. There was a terrifying moment when he thought she might not be breathing, but then she drew in a shuddering breath and her eyes sprang open.

No longer was her face a blank mask. Instead confusion flashed across her features, followed by a grimace as she sat up. She cried out, her right hand leaping to her dislocated shoulder.

"Don't move," Seth commanded. "Your shoulder is out of its socket."

"Seth, what–" She broke off as a slight movement left her grimacing in pain again, a cry leaping from her throat.

"My lady, listen to me. We're still in danger. We can't stay here like this. I'll need to set your shoulder."

She nodded once. "Can you... manage that on your own?" she asked, her voice unsteady. She was right in that the healers normally did this in twos, but it could be done with only one.

"Yes. I've done this before."

"All right."

"I need you to brace your good shoulder against the wall."

Holding her left arm, Eirika inched towards the wall. He took her injured arm from her, holding it level as she braced herself against the wall. The little gasps of pain as the joint moved made his chest clench in sympathy. She bit her lip and nodded to him.

"Hold on. It will only take a few moments."

One hand was on the top of the joint, the other one on her arm. A sound somewhere between a growl and a cry, shuddered out of Eirika as he forced the joint back into place with an audible crack.

And then it was done. She was breathing heavily but when she rolled her shoulder experimentally, it no longer caused her to cry out. Slumping back against the wall, she let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes for a moment. "It was a berserker staff, wasn't it?"

Seth didn't answer. There was blood smeared on her cheek and a few drops still dribbled down along the line of her jaw. He drew closer, reaching out to tilt her face, trying to see the cut, but in the dim light there was nothing but darting shadows.

"I'm sorry, Seth."

"There's nothing to apologise for."

Her eyes were fixed on him as she spoke. "I would never purposefully hurt you. Even if I were angry with you I–"

He took her face in his hands and met her gaze. "I know." She embraced him then, burying her face in his chest. Her held her tightly. "I know," he said again, stroking her hair.

After a minute or so, she drew a shuddering breath and then straightened. "I'm all right now," she said, offering a wan smile. "We should move."

No sooner had she spoken the words than they froze at the sound of footsteps echoing down the halls. Slowly, without a sound, Seth reached out to retrieve his sword.

"Evil can never defeat the forces of righteousness!" announced a shrill voice from somewhere down the hall – a blessedly familiar voice for there was certainly no mistaking Princess L'Arachel.

"Princess L'Arachel!" Seth called out.

Some moments later the princess of Rausten appeared with Dozla, Rennac, and a handful of Rausten soldiers in tow. Distress flashed over her features as she saw them. "General Seth, is Eirika–"

"I'm all right," Eirika assured, moving as if to rise, but Seth's planted his hands on her shoulders.

"Please stay still, my lady." She relented and he turned his attention to L'Arachel. "Lady Eirika is in need of your services, princess."

L'Arachel nodded. "I will tend to her, General Seth. You should return to the battle. The fighting continues on ahead."

He hesitated, his eyes turning to Eirika. She smiled again. "Go," she said. "I'll be all right."

Finally, he nodded. "Yes, milady."

It was only then as he retrieved his sword that he noticed a chip in the blade's edge as if a sliver of metal had broken off during his bout with Eirika. He touched it, the broken edge drawing a bead of blood from his fingertip.

"Seth, your sword..."

He shook his head without turning to look at Eirika. "It's only a nick. The blade will hold up in spite of it."

At least he hoped it would.

**ooo**

A single night was all the rest they had after the battle in Rausten Court. In the morning bustle as they prepared to depart for Darkling Woods, Seth was startled when Princess Eirika came upon him in the palace corridors, a sheathed sword clutched in her hands. "Seth, I've been looking for you."

"My lady. How fare you this morning? How is your shoulder?"

She smiled and rolled her shoulder. "Fine, if a little stiff."

He bowed his head. "I apologise for wounding you, princess. I had hoped to fend you off without injuring you, but–"

"Please, Seth," she said, raising a hand to silence him. "We're both in one piece; that's what matters. I know how hard it is to deal with someone affected by a berserker staff. It could have been much worse."

And still he could not forget her whimpers of pain or the blood that had smeared her cheek. "Was there something you wished of me, princess?"

"Your sword, Seth, may I see it?" He titled his head to one side, surprised, but he drew his sword from its sheathe. She moved to stand next to him as he held out the sword, and her eyes lingered on the chipped blade. "I'm sorry about this as well. You've had this sword forever, haven't you?"

"It isn't your fault, milady. And yes, this is the same sword I was given as a squire. It's served me all these years." He could hear the regret in his voice, and hastened to add, "But it can be mended once we return to Renais. A swordsmith can retemper it."

Eirika nodded. "You'll need another sword in the meantime, though."

"Yes. I was going to ask to borrow one from Rausten Court's armsmaster."

"That won't be necessary. I have a sword you can use."

His attention turned to the sword she'd brought with her. She held it out to him in both hands and his eyes locked on the wide, ornate crossguard and the pebble-sized ruby affixed on the hilt. "My lady, I cannot," he said, eyes wide. "That is the Audhulma, one of the Sacred Twins of Jehanna. I'm not fit to– surely Prince Joshua would prefer to..."

"Joshua wishes to fight with his own sword rather than carry it himself. I asked him before we left Jehanna." She thrust the outheld sword towards him. "You are my most loyal retainer and the finest swordsman in Renais. You _are_ worthy of this sword, and I am asking you to wield it when we face the Demon King. Please, Seth."

His hand shook as he reached out to grasp the sheathe and then slowly draw out the blade. The ring of the sword as he unsheathed it was strange and unfamiliar to him, reverberating with magic that seemed to tingle up and down his arm.

He glanced at her uncertainly. Her eyes rested not on the wondrous sword, but on his face, her expression full of tender affection. There was no blame for what had happened yesterday, no lingering resentment. He held the sword tightly, as he wished he could hold her. "I'm at a loss, princess," he said finally. "Thank you."

"Just promise me one thing. Please... don't avoid me any longer."

"But, my lady..."

Her fingers brushed over the hand that still gripped the jewelled sword hilt. "There are things that can't be tempered, Seth... and that need not be tempered." For a moment, he thought she was speaking of his old sword, but when she smiled and squeezed his hand before turning to walk away down the corridor, he knew she meant otherwise.

**The End**


	3. Restive

**Restive**

It was her room, but not her room. She was in her bed, but also somehow watching from one side. She was herself and yet someone else.

_This is a dream._ That thought, flitting though her awareness, was what allowed Eirika to watch without distress as she realized what was going on.

Her skin was bare beneath the sheets, but her body filled with warmth seeping from the skin pressed against hers. She could not see his face. He was Seth. Perhaps. Perhaps also someone else, just as she was somehow someone else. Yet his closeness made her body ache even while she at once felt his touch and watched him touch her.

His hand slid down her cheek, trailing down her neck and over her collar bone, lingering long moments over her breast and then across her belly, her waist, and coming to settle on her hip. His lips tickled along her jaw, leaving a trail of heat behind them.

"We need to get married," she groaned.

"Mmm..." She felt the prickle of his beard, rasping her skin. "If our families can ever settle on the terms."

"When are they ever going to finish?"

"Soon. Gods! I hope soon." She shivered in his arms as he nuzzled her jaw.

"And then we can do this whenever we please," she murmured.

He chuckled. "Providing heirs will be a beautifully convenient excuse, won't it?"

"How many of them do you want again? Two was it? Or three?"

"Three, my dear," he said, nipping at her earlobe. "If you'll so oblige me."

Her hands wandered over his skin, the hard lines of muscle and tendon, the strangely smooth streaks of white scars. "I'm going to be like a rusty sword after so many years away from my duties."

"You needn't go back."

She snorted. "I swore oaths. Being a mother won't make me any less a knight. Besides..." And here she pressed herself against him until a groan poured out of his chest, "You'd get bored with me if I were anything less."

And then all talk faded into a riot of sensation.

**ooo**

When Eirika woke her body ached – rather pleasantly – and her cheeks flushed as she thought of the dream. She had spent enough time among soldiers to be aware of the mechanics of lovemaking, and of how much less than "_love_making" it could be. Yet though it had been pleasant in its own way, there was something unsettling in the dream's vividness, and a causeless melancholy wrapped around her as surely as the blankets that kept off the chill.

Sleep was impossible and it wasn't long before she found herself wandering the castle battlements. The drowsy soldiers on the night watch snapped to attention as she passed by and peered in puzzlement when they thought she wasn't looking. It was true that on most nights she was not wont to wander the castle; sleep had always come easily to her.

The air was cool and she began to wish she'd brought a cloak as a breeze tousled her hair and skirts, taking with it a share of her warmth. The dull clacking of her boots on the stonework and the rustle of her dress were the only sounds here on walkway of the castle ramparts. Drawing in deep breaths of the night air, Eirika tried to banish her unease with walking.

She started when she noticed another figure there with her.

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't..."

The words died on her lips as her eyes took in what she was really seeing. The figure of a woman, tall, chestnut hair falling to her shoulders, wearing plate armour and a sword at her hip. She was young and beautiful, but also slightly... translucent, like an image painted thinly on a pane of glass.

Eirika's breath caught in her throat and no sound came when she tried to speak– or scream– she wasn't certain which it would have been. With a racing heart she could only stare as the figure took slow, easy steps closer until Eirika could see the clear blue of her eyes.

Her heart raced like a hare's and seemed intent of beating its way out of her chest as she herself remained frozen in place. The figure stopped then and bowed, much as Seth would bow or any of the other knights. Her lips moved but Eirika could not hear any words.

And then she was gone.

For several minutes Eirika remained quite still, staring at the place where the spirit – for what else could if have been – had stood. A yelp escaped her when she felt something touch her shoulder. She spun to find Seth staring at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to startle you." And still she could not speak and only stared at him. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, tried to speak, licked her lips, and tried again. "Yes," she croaked. Finally it was the concern on Seth's face that brought her to herself. "I'm fine. I thought I saw..." She shuddered and rubbed at the gooseflesh on her arms.

Seth removed his cloak and set it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said, grateful for its warmth, but even more so for the comforting scent that clung to the fabric. She drew his cloak tightly around her shoulders, wrapping herself in the scent of him.

He followed close when she moved to the edge of the walkway, looking out over the battlements as the first rays of sunlight brightened the eastern horizon, a faint hint of purple amidst the black.

"Why are you here?" she asked after a minute's silence.

"I often rise just before dawn. I saw you on the battlements when I was crossing the courtyard."

"Did you... see anyone else here with me?"

When she glanced his way, his brow was furrowed. "No. My lady, if someone troubled you in any way–"

"No. No, nothing like that. Only... I couldn't sleep, you see, and I was walking here and I saw..." She tugged at the cloak and then went on. "I saw a spirit, I think."

"A spirit?"

Seth's air was puzzled as she described what she'd seen, but not quite disbelieving, she was glad to note. "Blue eyes, you said?" he asked as she came to the end of her tale.

"Yes. Does that sound familiar?"

He nodded. "Do you remember Lady Adella? She was one of the tenant-knights." Unlike Seth and the other household knights who remained permanently in Castle Renais, most lived on the lands they owned or oversaw and only came to the castle to perform the two months' service per year that was due. Every land owner owed the King a set number of knights or the equivalent sum in coin based on the worth of that land. "You would have seen her in the tourneys."

Eirika offered him a shy smile. "I'm afraid you were the only knight I took much note of."

His lips twitched but she saw the smile that tried to break onto his features. "At the last tourney before the war she almost unhorsed me."

"Oh! Yes, I remember now. What happened to her? Did she..."

"I believe she was killed when Grado took the castle."

"I see," Eirika whispered. "Did you know her well?"

Seth appeared to consider this for a moment. "I knew her as well as I knew most of the tenant-knights who fell under my command when they were here. Perhaps a little more as she always came to the tourneys. We spoke at the last one before the war..."

She watched his face as, for a few moments, his eyes seemed to cloud over as his thoughts wandered to a time before the war had swept them all up in its tide.

**ooo**

The pennants snapped in the wind like wavering rainbows. Seth pulled off his helm and pushed back the locks of hair that clung to his forehead, thankful for the coolness of the breeze. A few more jousts and then the tourney would be at an end.

His eyes searched the stands. Prince Ephraim was old enough to ride in the tournaments himself now, but King Fado forbade it still so instead the prince slumped in his seat, looking very much like a sulky boy. To King Fado's left sat Princess Eirika, laughing as she tried to reclaim her hair from the wind. It danced about her even as she tried to push it back and she seemed almost to glow in the summer sunlight.

"Oh, General, no... Really?"

"Hmm? What is it?" He turned to glance at Adella, keeping his air carefully neutral. He'd not even noticed her approach.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were _gazing_ at the princess. With a look of rapture, I might add."

Seth shook his head, his brow furrowed. "You've been listening to too many ballads, Lady Adella."

"I'm not the one staring longingly at the royals."

"I would think Sir Dorvelle would be rather upset if you were."

She smiled and tipped her head, but he could see the colour in her cheeks. "That would be putting it mildly, Sir Seth."

"How is your betrothal coming along?"

Her cheerfulness drained away and that would have been answer enough. "Slowly." They paused then when a cheer rose from the crowd and two of their compatriots moved into the lists. The smile returned to her lips as she recognised her betrothed, Sir Dorvelle, preparing to take on another of the tenant-knights.

"Is he carrying a token?" Seth asked.

Adella was older than the princess but younger than he himself and she appeared a bit abashed at the question. "Yes. We're each carrying the other's token."

"An unusual situation," Seth noted.

"Yes... but then it's rare for two knights to marry, isn't it?"

The two combatants lined up, each in full armour. Their horses, too, were armoured beneath their caparisons. Dorvelle's horse sported the crimson that was the standard of his family, meant to represent the vast orchards on their lands. Adella's gaze was fixed on her betrothed and she seemed hardly to breathe as the horses moved from a trot to a full gallop. Dorvelle's lance struck and his opponent dropped his lance as he reached for the reins to steady himself.

Adella's sigh of relief was audible.

Twice more they couched their lances and the onlookers cheered as Dorvelle was pronounced the winner of the bout. Adella smiled broadly as he rode back out of the lists victorious. "Do you carry a token, Sir Seth?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes. Of a sort." She glanced at him, eyebrows raised. "Princess Eirika has always asked me to carry one." And then before she could comment, "It's a tradition begun when she was only a child and that has simply continued."

"And _I'm_ the one who listens to too many ballads, Sir Seth?"

"She's only nineteen," he countered.

Adella sniffed. "Aren't princesses married off as soon as they're of age?"

Seth shrugged. "King Fado is very protective of the prince and princess. I don't believe he's in any hurry to have her married."

"Unlike some of us poor souls." She heaved a sigh and her eyes turned to the stands where the royals and all the guests were gathered. "My betrothal is still conditional on our families settling upon an agreement. They've been haggling over lands and fees for a year now. You wouldn't believe how long it took to convince them it was a proper match in the first place. His family wasn't sure it was in their best interest to take on my lands."

"Oh?"

"Since I'm the only heir," she explained, "the land falls to his family. Three knights are owed on my land and but since there's only me, we have to pay the fee for the other two. They'll essentially be taking on that yearly debt until Dorvelle and I have children old enough to become knights themselves. They'll also have to cover my fee for the years I'm busy bearing those children."

"I see," Seth said.

Fanfare announced the next match. "I suppose we should be going," Adella said. "We're tilting after this pair, I believe. I have an ambition to win the tourney one of these years, so don't expect an easy match."

Seth nodded. "I shan't. Good fortune to you, Lady Adella."

"Thank you. And to you, Sir Seth."

**ooo**

In the days that followed, Eirika dreamed many times of the pale figure she had glimpsed on the battlements. Eirika dreamed of her at the tourney, titling lances with Seth, of her duties here at Castle Renais, of her fighting during the war. But these were all things she could have known herself. Though Eirika did not take note of every knight who spent two months doing castle duty, or who stayed a few days before heading off to patrol the rougher parts of Renais, routing bandits and ill-doers, she had seen Adella, had known her if only by sight.

Yet every time she woke from such a dream she felt called again by melancholy, by the need to stretch her legs, and always her feet led her to the battlements. And always she saw again that figure, as solid as the reflection on a lake's surface.

Tonight, in her dream, the world was a riot of colour. The pavilion tents, the pennants that snapped in the wind, the caparisons of the horses, they filled her sight until she felt she was stumbling through a rainbow. And then somehow she was being pulled behind a tent, her back pressed against a wooden support post and someone pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss, even as his beard rasped against her skin.

She drew back, grinning even as she spoke. "You cad! What if your family sees us?"

"Hang them," he muttered and leaned in to kiss her again. "And besides," he added after some moments' pleasure, "they're too busy arguing with your parents to be much concerned about where I've disappeared to."

"We need to... find somewhere... private," she managed to get out.

"Agreed."

They broke apart and began making their way across the grounds. "Nicely done against Sir Seth," he said.

"Thank you. I suppose it would have been too much to hope to win against him. No one ever bests the Silver Knight, after all."

Dorvelle groaned. "I've never seen a fellow look so stiff in all my life. I never can speak to him without feeling like a squire."

Adella smiled. "Oh I don't know. I think he has a chink in his armour."

"Oh?"

She took his arm and leaned close to whisper in a conspiratorial manner, "I think Sir Seth has fallen in love with the princess."

Dorvelle harrumphed. "Don't tease, Adella. No one in their right mind would believe that. That man is wedded to his duty."

"I'm serious! Would you care to wager on it?"

"Good gods, Adella, wagering on our commander's love life? Now if that isn't treasonous... What do I get if I win?"

"Hmm... My everlasting love and devotion?"

He leaned in to press a kiss to her brow. "I thought I already had that."

"Granted. How about the pleasure of being right?"

"Done."

She smiled but after a moment her jovial air faded and she heaved a sigh. "I so would like to win a tourney one day. It's all I've wanted since I began my training."

"Is that really _all_ you want?" he whispered, his voice husky as he leaned close to her ear.

"Perhaps not _all_." But then, after a moment's pause. "I suppose this will be my last tourney for a long time. By next season I'll be with child – if our families can settle things and let us marry, that is."

He groaned. "I'm afraid at this rate you may have another season."

She was torn between frustration and relief. "I want to be a great knight and a good mother. Is it so strange to want both?"

"Would you still love me if I said yes?"

She gave him a playful shove and he broke into a grin worthy of a squire given his first post. And then once more, he drew her close and kissed her.

**ooo**

Eirika woke sweltering beneath her blankets as would an armoured knight in the full sun of a summer's day. But as soon as she threw them off, a chill swept over her, raising gooseflesh on her arms and leaving her shivering. She knew what she would find tonight on the battlements.

But as she dressed and headed out, instead of taking the familiar route up to the ramparts, she instead made her way towards the soldiers' quarters. It was rare that she was in this part of the castle, but she knew where he stayed, where he slept, a small, simple room in the far corner.

He was already dressed when he answered the door and then stood there motionless, staring at her. "Princess?" After a moment he recovered himself and bowed. "How may I help you?"

"Come with me, please."

He didn't ask where, he only nodded and then reached for his cloak and his sword belt. He did up the belt and put on his cloak as they walked with brisk steps towards the ramparts. They climbed the steps and made their way to the eastern-facing walkway. "My lady," he said finally, "I'm somewhat concerned about how this may appear to any onlookers..."

"I don't care," Eirika whispered, rubbing at her arms. The chill she felt had little to do with the night air. "I keep seeing her, Seth. And dreaming of her."

"Of Lady Adella?"

Eirika nodded and then, her heart thrumming she spun to face Seth. "Why would she appear to me? I never met her. You're the one who knew her. I..."

He stepped closer and gripped her by the shoulders. "It will be all right, my lady. I promise you."

It was then that the spirit appeared again, just as she had so many times these past weeks. Her armour was polished, her hair still, even as the breeze tousled Eirika's long locks. She was like a reflection in glass, half there and half not.

Seth's hands, still on her shoulders, tightened their grip. "Lady Adella?" Seth breathed. The spirit's brilliantly blue eyes turned from the princess to Seth, and Eirika thought she glimpsed a sad smile on her lips.

And then she was gone again.

With a shuddering breath Eirika moved to looked out over the battlements. Seth came to stand beside her just as he had the first time she'd seen the restive spirit. "Sir Dorvelle's family recently petitioned King Ephraim to intervene in the dispute between themselves and Lady Adella's kin. There's disagreement about whether they must honour the betrothal between Sir Dorvelle and Lady Adella now that's she's passed on."

Eirika could not mask her disgust at the news. "Still? They're still haggling over it. Even when she's dead?"

"His family's lands were on the border of Grado and all their tenants suffered greatly during the war. From what I understand from Lord Ephraim, they don't wish to take on the knightly dues owed on Lady Adella's land."

Glowering at the rolling green land stretched out before the castle, still cloaked in a mantle of darkness, Eirika took a slow, deep breath. "You don't think that's why her spirit is still here, do you?"

"Perhaps. I hope you'll forgive my presumption, but I asked the King to request Sir Dorvelle's presence. Perhpas if we resolve the matter Lady Adella will be able to rest."

The sun was peeking over the horizon now, the first rays lightening the sky. "Thank you, Seth."

He bowed. "I will do anything in power to aid you, my lady."

He spoke with such earnestness, and though his words were formal, she could hear the warmth in them. After all, she knew Seth, had always known him, and though others might think him cool, detached, she could see beyond that facade. And as the first rays of daylight crept onto his face, giving his russet hair a bronze hue, she found herself drinking in the sight of him.

"My lady? Is there anything else?"

"Seth, do you think..."

"Yes?"

Sighing, she turned her gaze back to the sunrise. _Recently, you have been too close to me._ His words still stung. "No, it's nothing. Please, never mind."

He hesitated a moment and then only nodded. "As you wish, milady."

**ooo**

_The war is over_, Eirika thought. _The Stone of Renais is Destroyed. The Demon King is defeated. Lyon is dead. The war is over._ This knowledge was so much a part of her, the truth of it ringing in the very marrow of her bones, that even deep asleep, she realized what she was seeing must be a dream.

Seth stood in the council room which was bustling with knights and soldiers hurrying up to him with reports or questions, all of which were received and answered with calm assurance. He looked so certain, so unflappable as if there were no place for doubt or fear in his mind. Yet his lips thinned to a line when Adella approached him.

"Sir Seth, is it true? Has Grado really invaded Renais?"

He nodded, his tone grave when he spoke. "I'm afraid so."

"What about..." There was a tremor in Adella's voice but she shook herself and began again. "Dorvelle's lands are on the border with Grado. Do you have any news? Any news at all?"

He looked away for a moment and the blood drained from Adella's face. "Our reports are fragmentary. The Grado army has been ruthless and anyone who opposed them was cut down. They razed several manors, but we don't know which yet. We've no specific information... Nothing is certain," he added in what was meant to be an encouraging tone surely.

Adella nodded. "I understand," she whispered.

She waited until she was alone before she let the sobs shudder out of her.

**ooo**

Somehow, Eirika knew what would come next and she struggled against it. She could feel her body, sprawled on her bed, feel her limbs, but they were leaden weights, and though she could feel them, she could not move them. Her mind tried to cling to the reality of that sleeping form, but instead, she was pulled back down into the depths.

She was standing on the east battlements, aghast as, below, the armies of Grado stormed into Castle Renais's main courtyard. They had not been prepared for this, not prepared at all. In that moment, as she saw blood spatter on the cobblestones below, she knew it was over. The castle would fall. And if Grado truly lived up to reports they had received so far, she, as a knight of Renais would receive no quarter. If they captured her, she would be executed.

For a moment all seemed still even amidst the furor. The shouts from below, the clatter of blades, the fighting and fleeing and blood, all became distant. She whispered a prayer to the gods for the safety of the King and Princess Eirika. If they could escape the castle to safety, then Renais still lived, even if its soldiers died.

"I'll see you soon, Dorvelle..."

And then, sword drawn, she raced towards the nearest tower that would lead her down to join the fighting in the courtyard. But already the tower was taken. A soldier emerged from the doorway onto the battlements, raised a crossbow–

There was pain, sharp and long, and then...

**ooo**

It was near dawn when Seth stood on the battlements once again. In the near-darkness, it was difficult to gage the expression on his companion's face. "I've seen her with my own eyes, Sir Dorvelle."

Dorvelle's hands, resting on the stone battlements, were balled into fists. "I had hoped..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I had hoped she was resting peacefully but... Are certain that you would recognise her, Sir Seth?"

"Yes, I remember Lady Adella well enough. She was here on castle duty when the war broke out. She asked me for news of you."

Dorvelle heaved a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. When he turned again to Seth he looked like a man twice his age, his face deeply lined. He rubbed the beard on his chin and then shook his head. "She was always restless in life. I suppose I shouldn't have expected her to be any different in..."

"I am very sorry for your loss," Seth said. "I know you were very fond of each other."

"Yes. We were. And we thought we'd have all the time in creation. And then Grado took everything away from us– from her." He took a few paces, moving with slight limp. He had been injured during Grado's initial assault on Renais. He had managed to escape to a nearby village and eventually find a healer to treat his wounds, but some things did not heal entirely. Seth knew that all too well. "She wanted so much from life– to perform great deeds as a knight, to raise a family, to–" He broke off, hands balled once more, and Seth was uncertain of what to say. There was not even the platitude that his beloved was at rest now – for here she was wandering the battlements before dawn.

It was Dorvelle himself who broke the silence. "Please pass along my thanks to King Ephraim. The haggling between my family and Adella's had been going on so long I thought it might never end."

"So you were able to resolve things then?"

Dorvelle nodded. "Yes. King Ephraim was very gracious and allowed the knightly dues on her land to be waved for a set number of years." A bark of laughter escaped from his throat. "Now my kin will surely hurry to find me a new bride so I can beget heirs as soon as possible. They'll find some pretty slip of a girl who'll know nothing of war or tourneys or sparring."

Seth's chest clenched as his thoughts turned for a moment to Eirika. She had been little more than that before the war, trained to take on her responsibilities as a princess, but still so innocent. And now she had shed blood to protect her homeland, seen the atrocities of war firsthand. She had seemed dear and delicate before, and though it pained him to know how much she had suffered, he would never trade the Eirika he knew now for the girl she had been before the war. He loved her just as well for her courage as for her innocence.

A wry smiled touched Dorvelle's lips. "Adella always said I'd tire of a regular girl. I think she had the right of it."

"I had hoped if we came here you'd have the chance to see Lady Adella," Seth said, unable to think of anything consoling to say. He knew what a burden obligation could be, yet what could he say that would be of any comfort? "She seems only to appear when Princess Eirika is here. But perhaps she'll be at rest now that your families have come to an agreement."

"I hope so." He sighed once more. "If you'll excuse me..."

Seth nodded and Dorvelle took his leave. He had not been gone more than a minute when Eirika appeared on the walkway, and Seth's heart thudded against his ribs at the sight of her puffy eyes and the tears that still trickled down her cheeks.

She started when she saw him and stared, wide-eyed, as if seeing a ghost instead of his solid form.

"Lady Eirika," he said, moving urgently towards her.

"Seth?"

"My lady, are you..." But instead of finishing the sentence, he pulled her against him, feeling her tremble in his embrace.

"I saw her die, Seth," she whispered against his chest. "I _felt_ her die." He clasped her all the more tightly but was robbed of speech. "There were so many things she wanted to do still. And she never got the chance to..."

And still he could not speak. He could still remember Adella's teasing about the way he watched Eirika, about his having fallen for the princess like the knight out of a ballad. If she was here, watching them, surely she would have words for him. But he didn't care. He wished only to comfort Eirika in whatever way he could and so, unable to find words to speak, he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

She grew still against him.

He held her like that until her breaths grew slow and he could feel the warmth of her body against his. "Seth, I need to ask you something," she said finally. She drew back slightly so that she could look up into his face. "You said... before... that I'd been too close to you, that a noble shouldn't... fraternize... with a knight. Do you still feel that way?"

And for that moment he could only stare at her, as if he'd lost all his words in the depths of those blue eyes, of the sadness her saw there and so wished to erase. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. She smiled at him and put a finger to his lips. "The two things I want most in my life are to rebuild Renais... and to have you at my side while I do." Her smile turned wistful as she let her finger brush over his cheek. "We always think we have so much time and then..."

"We have time," he said hoarsely, his arms tightening around her.

"That's what Adella believed..." Her eyed locked with his. "So I need to know, Seth, are we to be as strangers? Or..."

Her lips were just as sweet as he had ever imagined them to be.

When they parted, they remained tangled together, foreheads pressed against each other. He had made his decision – in spite of rank, duty, and propriety. He had decided. Even so, he was more than a little abashed when he heard the words, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to... intrude." They both turned to face Dorvelle. "I thought perhaps I'd left too hastily, that if I came back I might chance to–" He stopped himself then bowed. "Princess Eirika, I sincerely apologise for the intrusion. I had no idea that..."

Eirika had turned a stunning shade of scarlet but managed to sound very proper as she replied, "It's quite all right, Sir Dorvelle. I–"

She broke off, for all at once Dorvelle's attention had turned from the princess to something else over her shoulder. Seth spun to see, for the second time, that lithe, translucent figure, clad in armour, and smiling sadly there on the walkway.

"Adella?" It was hardly more than a hoarse whisper. For a moment Dorvelle remained frozen but then he took a step forward, and then another, as if approaching a wild animal that might bolt at any moment. But the spirit did not move, nor did so much as a strand of hair dance in the morning breeze that whispered over the battlements. She was as still as... as still as the dead, Seth thought.

"Adella, is that really you?" Seth could see the tears on Dorvelle's cheeks as he came to a halt before the still figure. She only looked at him, that sad smile still on her lips, her blue eyes like sapphires held underwater. "I've missed you so much, my darling," he croaked. He reached out, but his fingers passed though her as if she were no more substantial than air. "We've settled the agreements. Your family will be taken care of, I swear it. You can rest now. If there's anything else you need... Please, Adella, I can't bear to see you like this."

In the east, the sun had begun to rise, and the horizon was already tinged with hues of orange and magenta. Seth expected the spirit to vanish as she always had before at dawn, but she lingered now, paler as the first rays of sunshine touched her shade, but there still, clear and shadowless.

Seth's heart skipped as her eyes flickered away from Dorvelle for a moment to where he and Eirika stood together. Adella's smile broadened into the smile Seth had seen her wear when he had known her in life, when she had teased him at the tourney. She smiled and when she looked back at Dorvelle her lips moved and Seth could have sworn that he caught the whisper of words.

The spirit disappeared and Seth was stunned as Dorvelle began to laugh even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

It was Eirika who approached him first. "Sir Dorvelle?"

"Yes, Princess," he said, wiping at his eyes.

"What did she say?"

He smiled, his face at once full of fondness and sorrow. "She said, 'I win.'"

It was only later when Eirika explained to him, that he understood her parting words. And long after that, after they had gone to Ephraim to ask his permission to wed, and long after he had granted it, Seth often found himself wondering whether it was truly the settling of her family's affairs, the chance to see once more her betrothed, or – of all things – the settling of a wager that had put to rest that restive spirit.

**The End**


	4. Invincible

**Invincible**

"Is it really so bad as that, Seth?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Princess. At this rate we'll run out of provisions long before we reach Renvall."

"And our funds are..."

"All but depleted, milady."

Eirika took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She would not succumb to panic nor to the despair that crept into her thoughts in the quiet hours, after battles or long days on the road, when she lay in the darkness, staring at the roof of her tent. Ephraim was alive. She knew he was and she would find him no matter what it took.

"I can't believe this happened so quickly," she said, shaking her head. The sounds of camp life were muted this evening. Everyone was tired from the morning's battle in Serafew, and now that they were in Grado territory it seemed unlikely than anyone would sleep very soundly.

Seth, sitting cross-legged on the floor of her tent, bowed his head. "I am sorry, my lady."

"It's not your fault. Nothing's really gone according to plan, has it?"

There had been so many unexpected delays: the attack on the village of Ide, the Bandits of Borgo, the revenants, and today's battle when they had hoped to pass through Serafew unnoticed. And though she was grateful for the extra help they'd picked up along the way, their purses had grown light with all the extra mouths to feed.

Eirika was startled from her thoughts when he rose suddenly. "My lady," he said with a bow, "there is something to which I must attend."

But something in his expression unsettled her, a coolness told her that he was not Seth at that moment, her most trusted retainer whom she'd known since childhood. No, he was now the Silver Knight, cool, reflective, and distant. He had worn that air when she had asked him, during their flight from Renais, whether he thought her father was safe. He wore it too, when she asked him about his wound.

"Where are you going?" she asked, rising as well.

"I wish to see about raising funds. I believe there may yet be a way."

"How?"

He glanced away from her. "It might be better, princess, for you not to know."

Eirika drew in a deep breath. "Seth... I need to know." He looked about to protest, but she raised a hand. "If Ephraim–" She broke off and cleared her throat. "If anything were to... happen... to him then the crown falls to me." Raising her head, she met his eyes, holding his gaze as she spoke. "You won't be able to shield me then. I need to know what's going on in my own kingdom, Seth, and right now this camp is all that remains of Renais."

There was such sadness in his face that, for an instant, she wanted to cross the space between them and hug him as she might have when she was a child and he only a squire. But there was decorum to consider and distance to be kept. "Yes, princess. You're correct, of course."

"Well then?"

"I had thought to go to the Serafew arena."

"Arena?"

His brow creased. "I assumed you were aware that Serafew was home to an arena. You've been to the city several times..."

"I– yes, I– I have. With Ephraim and Lyon. Was there an arena back then as well?" He nodded. "And the people there..."

"Fight," he said. "For money."

"I see," she breathed. Her stomach twisted at the thought, that men should fight each other only for gold... "How dangerous is it? Do they..."

"I have never been to the arena myself," Seth replied. "I've only heard reports. But there are rumours of duels gone badly. Of fights that ended with the death of a participant."

Eirika rubbed at the gooseflesh that prickled her arms. "I had no idea. I suppose when I was in Serafew Ephraim and Lyon wished to spare me. And Father... he was always bent on protecting me from such things..."

"Lady Eirika..."

She returned her attention to the knight before her. Though in Renais his appearance had always been immaculate, he now wore a tunic that was torn and stained with dirt and blood. His hair was mussed, his boots muddy, and a prickling of bristle was visible on his jaw. "You want to go to that place... to make wagers?"

He shook his head. "No, my lady. The only sure way to win will be for me to fight."

It was not the cool night air that sent a shudder through her. "Seth you can't be serious! It's too dangerous! And to risk your life simply for a bit of gold... Surely there's another–" Her hand brushed against the bracelet on her wrist, the one her father had given her when she'd been only a little girl. "The bracelet," she said suddenly. "I could sell it."

"No. That is not an option, princess," he said, adamant.

"But Seth, your life is worth more than a trinket, even if came from my father."

"My lady," he began, more gently this time, "as I told you before, I cannot say more, only that you _must_ protect that bracelet as you would the kingdom itself."

She held back a sigh of frustration. Once before they had spoken on the matter of her bracelet when it had been stolen by Colm. Seth had intimated that there was more to the bracelet than she knew, but had been unwilling to explain further. She had told him she could wait, that she trusted him, but surely a piece of jewellery could not be measured against a human life?

"Is it really of such importance, Seth?"

"More than you know, your highness."

Her fingers still trailing over the bracelet, she tried to think of something else, some other way... but nothing came. "But to risk your life for gold..."

"Not for gold. For Renais," he said. "For our continued survival."

"And what of the men you'll be fighting?" She knew she ought not to care about his opponents, yet the idea of a knight fighting for anything other than a just cause repelled her.

"They're not innocents forced into a fray, or even soldiers pressed into service. They're willing participants and know the risks they're taking on."

"Still... you said you'd only heard reports of the place. What if..."

Seth nodded. "I had planned to speak to our new mercenary – Joshua – since he was employed in Serafew. He seems the sort to enjoy that kind of diversion." It was impossible not to hear the scathing tone in which he made the remark.

"You don't trust him."

Seth shrugged. "He was employed by Grado. Trust is earned, my lady, not handed out freely. Even so, he may be a useful source of information. If you'll excuse me," he added, bowing, "I'll go speak to him now, before the hour grows any later."

"Wait," she said, reaching for a hooded cloak and wrapping it about her shoulders. "I'll go with you."

And this time he had the sense not to try to dissuade her.

**ooo**

They found Joshua dicing with Colm and Ross around a small campfire. "Sir Seth!" Ross said, looking sheepish when he saw the general. "Hello, sir." "Care for a game?" Joshua asked, flashing a sly grin. "No thank you," Seth replied cooly. "Well," Ross began, attempting to discretely return small pile of coins to teh money pouch to his belt, "I'd better get going before dad has a fit. Early to bed early to rise, as they say. Right?" "Yes. Exactly," Seth said, scowling. Joshua cocked an eyebrow and watched Ross skitter off. "Just as well," he said, interlacing his hands behind his head and leaning back into them. "I was down two hands to him." His eyes shifted to one side. "Oh, you too?" Seth followed his gaze only to see Colm slinking away, cowl already pulled over his face. He mumbled something about needing to check on Neimi and then it was only the three of them.

"So the princess and the general, eh? To what do I owe the honour?"

Seth glanced once at Eirika and then went on. "I have some questions about the Serafew arena. Have you been there?"

"Sure thing, I was there just today," he replied, smiling amiably. Eirika could not help but notice that Seth kept himself between her and Joshua even though the mercenary's hands remained clasped behind his head, far away from the sword at his hip.

"Could you tell me about how the fights proceed? What constitutes a win?"

Joshua shrugged. "Two chaps fight and the last man standing win. The loser is either injured, unconscious, or yields. Or he gets run through – that happens now and then."

Eirika felt slightly ill at the thought, but she straightened, determined to remain firm. She needed Seth to know she could endure what was necessary as a royal of Renais. And she needed to know that of herself as well.

"Does no one step in before that point?" Seth asked.

"Step in?" Joshua laughed. "I'm sure the owner doesn't like having corpses carried out of his establishment, but there's no referee and he's got a licence from the Grado capitol so he's not responsible for a bout gone bad."

That too troubled Eirika. She had always thought Grado a peace-loving nation like her own. Why then did they tolerate something so barbaric? It was repugnant and yet the Emperor himself had authorized it. And Lyon... had he known all along? Or had he, too, been shielded from such knowledge?

Eirika started when she noticed Joshua's eyes on her. "You don't look like you approve, princess," he noted.

"No," she said, her voice quiet, but firm. "I don't."

He flashed a grin. "Lady Luck's gotta have her due, you know."

Joshua's hand moved and something flashed from his fingertips. A coin, tumbling in the air, catching the light of the fire.

When she turned her attention from the coin back to Seth, she noticed that the knight's hand was moving away from his sword hilt.

"What about the wagers?" Seth asked.

The coin was now dancing back and forth over the tops of Joshua's fingers without his even glancing down at it. "You register your bet with the arena. The winner of the match gets a sum and so do all the winners of the bets. It simple enough."

Seth nodded. "It sounds straightforward enough. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure, General." And then with a nod in her direction. "Princess."

It was only when they were out of earshot and, she realized, on the way to the horses, that she spoke again. "Did you learn everything you needed?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good. Then we can be going."

"Absolutely not," he rounded on her. This, she thought was the closest she had ever seen to fury in him. His fists were clenched and the look is Seth's eyes now was one she, at least, had never seen before. But then perhaps he, like everyone else, had been intent on shielding her.

Eirika took a deep breath and prepared to make her case. She could order him of course. He might well obey if she truly forced the issue, but his respect was too great a price to pay for obedience. But then again he might not. Her father had ordered him to protect her and she knew he held that command first among all he received thereafter. "Seth, I understand that you don't wish to share this matter with those under your command – the lack of funds and the means by which you hope to secure more. But you can't go alone. What if you were to be injured?"

"With all due respect, my lady, I think it unlikely that those in the arena will be a match for me."

"Your shoulder is not fully healed. And even setting that aside," she went on before he could protest that the wound he'd taken from Valter's lance no longer troubled him, "if someone else is there that person can place bets on you and we'll be able to get the money we need faster. You must have someone with you. There are many unexpected things that can happen."

Seth's jaw was clenched and one of his hands clasped and unclasped his sword hilt. "You cannot put yourself in danger needlessly, Princess."

She shook her head. "We already defeated the Grado army stationed in Serafew. There should be no more risk than there would be entering any other city. Less even. And I shall be cloaked and cowled and properly mysterious so that no one gets too good a look at me."

"As you said yourself, milady, there are many unexpected things that can happen."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then who else would you choose to accompany you? I will not allow you to do this alone."

"Princess Eirika this is..."

"If you truly think that what I'm saying is completely unreasonable then tell me right now."

A song wafted its way towards them, its words made indistinct, but the bass voices carried on the breeze. A tent flap snapped, someone greeted a comrade, a horse whickered. And still Seth did not speak.

Finally, his shoulders sagged. "What you say is not unreasonable, but even so... You should stay here at camp where you can be sufficiently protected."

Her hand came to rest on the hilt of the sword she now carried at her side at all times. "You forget that of late I've learned something of protecting myself."

**ooo**

When they entered the arena, Eirika made certain that her face was covered, but that her sword was not.

The arena was not a grand affair by any means. Fights took place on a circular, cobblestoned area. Around it, rows of wooden stands were set from which one could watch the matches. She doubted they could accommodate more than one or two hundred onlookers. It was in these stands, in the bottommost row and nearest to an exit, that Eirika waited for Seth's appearance. The master of the arena had liked the look of him and been anxious to set him up for a bout. He was due out momentarily.

The arena seemed to have no curfew and it was still early, only an hour or so past dark. Clasped in her fist was the token that would allow her to redeem her bet once Seth won. He too would be paid for his fight. With any luck they would not need to stay too long before they made enough to ensure the continued survival of their army. Grado's troops might have stooped to looting, but she was unwilling to do so. Even if that were not the case, it was imperative that they remain unnoticed as they moved through Grado territory.

Eirika's nose wrinkled. The air was redolent with the stench of ale and cheap wine. There was laughter from a group behind her and boisterous singing from another quarter. Pulling her cloak more tightly around herself as she shuddered, Eirika wished more than anything at that moment to be home.

She pushed back the thought for it pained her too much to think of all that had happened, of what she had lost and still stood to lose. Better to focus on the problem at hand.

When Seth stepped into the arena, Eirika's heart began to race like a hare's. Though his appearance was scruffier than what was appropriate for a knight of Renais under normal circumstances, there was something in Seth's bearing that set him apart from his opponent. But perhaps, Eirika thought, others did not see past the stubble on his face and the dirt on his clothes. And perhaps it was better that way.

His opponent was a lanky swordsman, a man who, under an untrimmed black beard, might be Seth's age or a few years older. He took long strides across the cobblestones, sparing Seth only the briefest of glances. In that moment Eirika felt confident that their future earnings were safe.

The bearded man drew his sword. Seth drew his. And then all at once the bearded man was rushing towards Seth, blade bared. Seth blocked the blow and countered with fluid ease. There seemed no effort, no strain in Seth's movements as he attacked, quickly putting his opponent on the defensive. Within a minute he had unbalanced his opponent and held his sword to the man's throat. "Yield," Seth demanded.

"I yield," the man grumbled, his eyes averted from Seth's face.

There was little in the way of cheering from the crowd, save for a few isolated whoops and Eirika realized that few had been betting on Seth. But she had and would take home a large chunk of what all the others had bet on the bearded man.

She left her seat to confer with Seth and place a bet on his next bout. They had to wait some while this time but then he was out again on the cobblestones facing a man with a broad, two-handed blade. This man looked younger than Seth by several years. In fact he could have been no older than she herself.

This opponent was more cautious than the first, but even Eirika could see how flawed his technique was. Though younger, he was slower than Seth as if not quite comfortable with the heft of the blade he wielded. After a minute or so, Seth's blade caught him across the left shoulder, drawing blood, and Seth drew back, expecting the man to stop the fight. Instead, the young man seized the chance to lunge at Seth. From her seat, Eirika could see the momentary surprise that flashed across Seth's features, but it was gone just as quickly and his sword returned to its quicksilver dance.

Blood flowed freely from the young man's shoulder, down his arm and to his hand, dripping off the hilt of his sword. Eirika's stomach lurched. He was not on the battlefield. It was not his life that was at stake here. Only gold. Why not yield? Why choose to press on like this? The swords met and Seth forced his blade against his opponent's, leaning heavily against the man's wounded left side. Biting her lip, Eirika tried to ignore her misgivings. Seth was doing this for Renais, for his comrades, for her. He did not deserve censure for fighting in an intelligent way, for taking advantage of an enemy's weakness. She had been in battle, knew it to be a necessity. Yet even so, it was painful to watch him fight this way before an audience, to see the blood spattered on the cobblestones, not for the sake of one's country or loved ones, but for gold.

She squeezed the token in her palm; she too was complicit in this bloodshed.

Her heart fluttered when the young man took a swipe at Seth that he only avoided by a hair's breadth. All at once she realized what it was costing him to hold back, to not simply kill his opponent as he would an enemy soldier. He was risking himself to avoid the needless death of another, of one who did not offer him the same courtesy.

Breath coming in thick pants, the young man slashed, but this time Seth sidestepped. His blade arced low. His opponent crumpled to the ground and Eirika saw the blood blossoming on his pant leg.

He could no longer stand. The match was over.

Eirika stood and made her way out of the stands at a brisk pace. She did not want to watch the man be carried out of the arena.

**ooo**

It had gotten late – she was no longer sure of the hour – when Eirika finally sought Seth out again. She found him in a side room, sitting on a bench, rotating his right shoulder. He stopped when he heard her footsteps but did not look up.

Biting her lip, she took a seat next to him. "How fare you?"

"Well enough."

But she could see the weariness in the slump of his shoulders, the way he hung his head, and his silence told her all she needed to know. As a child, she'd thought Seth invincible. The war had cured her of such illusions, but even so, Eirika's faith in him has always been unwavering. He was the youngest general in history of Renais, and the finest knight to have served under her father. And yet at the same time... he was only a man, with limitations like any other.

Eirika hesitated a moment but then placed her hand on his arm. He glanced up at her. "I know this has been difficult for you. Not the fighting," she amended. "The not harming them... when they're so intent on harming you."

"The man I just fought will die if he isn't seen to by a healer. The one before that will be lamed if he isn't treated." Seth heaved a sigh and held his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. They had been up at dawn to march, had fought a battle, and then marched again. He needed rest. They both did. "It's also difficult," he said finally, "knowing that _you_ are watching."

"Seth..."

"You were not meant to see such things. To..."

She squeezed his arm.

The war had changed everything, was changing things even now. Ephraim, her father, Seth... It was strange to think that men she had grown up with, who had always treated her with gentleness and kindness, were capable of such violence – that she herself was capable of it! And to know that, at the same time, their lives were all so fragile, so fleeting, as easily lost as a wager.

"I think we have enough now," she said. "We should head back."

He looked up and for several moments seemed to consider her, but finally he nodded.

After settling things with the arena's manager, they made their way outside to retrieve their horses from the stable. They had only take a few steps out into the dimly-lit street when a lanky man with a sword strapped to his back moved into their path.

"Pardon me," Seth said, though the edge to his voice was unmistakable.

"You were damn near invincible in there. So where'd you learn to fight like that?" the man asked, still standing in their path. The freckles on his face were at odds with the squint of his eyes and the sneer on his lips.

"That's none of your concern," Seth replied, moving to one side to brush past the man.

The lanky fellow sidestepped to remain in their way. Eirika's breath quickened. There were other men nearby, milling about, or leaning against the sides of nearby buildings. Though none approached, their eyes hovered over the scene.

"And what about your little friend there?" he said, chin jutting out in Eirika's direction. "She wearing a sword just for show?"

"I will ask only once," Seth said, his voice low and even. "Please move."

"You know what I think?" the man said, taking a step closer to Seth. "I think maybe you're with that group that stormed through earlier today. I think maybe there's a price on your heads."

Seth's hands were moving even as the lanky man reached into his sleeve. He blocked, deflecting the man's knife, but Seth was tired, slower than he ought to have been and she saw the knife glance over Seth's leg, was nearly certain she saw a flash of red on the blade's surface.

Seth twisted the man's arm and she heard something snap. The man cried out and his knife clattered to the ground. Without so much as glancing down, Seth kicked away the knife and then with a quick jab, knocked their attacker clean out.

Eirika's heart was hammering against her ribs. She moved closer to Seth – to ask him if he was well – and was startled when she felt his left arm drape itself over her shoulders. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Forgive me, my lady. They mustn't see that I'm injured."

He squeezed her shoulders and smiled warmly at her. It was all an act, she knew, yet in spite of the danger, something inside her seemed to melt. Glad that the cowl shaded her flushed face, Eirika wound her arm around his waist as if they were nothing more than a happy pair leaving the arena with their winnings.

Steeling herself, she allowed Seth's weight to settle on her as they took slow, easy steps towards the stable. Her eyes darted around to the men who still watched them, hands on their hilts, or in the sleeves of their jackets. She prayed that in the dim light they would not see the splash of blood on Seth's leg.

From the corner of her eye she glimpsed Seth's right hand, coming to rest on his hilt. They kept walking. It was not far – only down the side street next to the arena – but every step demanded an effort as they strove to move together and cover his limp. In the flickering light of the street lamp, she could see beads of sweat on Seth's brow.

Her heart thudded at the sound of footsteps behind them, drawing closer at a quick pace. Close against her side, she felt Seth's hand clench around his sword hilt.

And then all at once a voice from the stables ahead of them. "Oh there you are!" Seth froze. Surrounded on both sides now. There were at least three following close behind and a fourth in front. "I've been waiting for you two."

Eirika's brows creased. That sounded like...

"Joshua," Seth said, though his tone was less than amiable.

"Don't sound so thrilled to see me," the mercenary said as he strolled towards them, a grin plastered all over his face as if they were all out for a fine evening. "Sorry to barge in on your time together," he added, rolling his eyes. He came to stand with them, his air jovial, and slapped Seth on the shoulder. "I needed a word with you before you get too cozy for the night," he added with a wink.

Joshua was standing at an angle so the sword at his hip – and the hands resting casually on the hilt – would be clearly visible to the men who'd been following. Their footsteps had stopped.

"We'll talk while the grooms get out horses," Seth said, and together they crossed the remaining distance to the stables. Eirika did not feel relieved until they were long since out of Serafew.

**ooo**

"Why were you in Serafew?" Seth demanded once they were well away from the city gates. Moving along the road by lantern light, their progress was painfully slow.

"After our chat earlier I figured you might be heading to the arena. I thought you might run into trouble and decided to keep an eye out."

Seth's brow was furrowed. "Why help us?"

Joshua flashed a grin. "Well if you were off to the arena then you must be low on funds and that's certainly no good to me, is it?"

Heaving a sigh, Seth nodded. "Thank you for your assistance."

Eirika's eyes turned to Seth's injured leg. He held the reins in one hand while the other pressed the corner of his cloak against his wound. Even in the warm glow from the lantern, he looked pale. She wished they could risk moving at a quicker pace. Seth needed to see a healer as soon as possible.

"Joshua?" Seth said after some moments' silence.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get a horse?"

"Oh. I... borrowed one from the corral."

It was probably just as well that Seth let the matter drop.

**ooo**

It was only a few hours before dawn when they reached their camp and Seth looked more weary than she had ever seen him. Save once.

Forcing back the memory of their flight from Renais, Eirika took a deep breath and turned to Joshua. "Fetch a healer."

"Anything for a pretty lady," he said with a grin and then trotted off.

She dismounted and hurriedly tied her horse off to the nearest post before returning to Seth who remained sitting stiffly in the saddle. "I'll help you," she said.

He nodded. Taking a deep breath, he swung his leg over and then slid down out of the saddle. She snagged his arm as his left leg buckled beneath his weight and they stumbled forward for a moment before finally he steadied himself. His breath came in shallow gasps for a minute but finally he seemed to calm himself, though he was paler than ever and his brow was slick with sweat.

Eirika had expected Joshua to bring Father Moulder, so she was surprised when he instead returned with the Grado healer, Sister Natasha, in tow. She could feel the tension rippling through Seth's body. Sister Natasha had come to them with strange tidings but it remained to be seen whether she could truly be trusted.

Seth's brow creased, but he did not object as the healer approached and inspected his wound. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Please, no questions, Sister," Eirika said, appalled by the amount of blood on Seth's clothes.

Natasha nodded and then raised her staff. Pressed close against Seth, Eirika could feel a tingling on her skin as the magic did its work. Pale blue light flowed around the wound, seeping into the torn flesh, making it whole once more. His entire body sagged with relief as the pain was washed with the flow of magic. She tightened her hold on him until he came to himself and straightened, putting weight once more on his left leg.

"You've lost a great deal of blood. You'll need to rest, but you should otherwise be fine now."

"Thank you, Sister," he said with a bow of his head.

"You're welcome, General. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked, her eyes scanning over Eirika and Joshua as if searching for more wounds.

"No, that's all," Eirika replied. "And please keep this matter to yourself."

Natasha looked uncertain but nodded before leaving them.

A pang of regret washed over her as Seth removed his arm from her shoulders. She shivered; the night air seemed colder without his warmth. He closed his eyes for a moment, weariness marking every feature. "You should rest," she said. "I'll make certain no one disturbs you until we're ready to march."

"You were right, Princess."

"Right?"

"It would have been unwise to go unaccompanied. Even so, it should not have had to be you. You should not have had to watch–"

"No," she cut in, shaking her head. "I... I need to know these things, Seth. How can I be a good ruler if I've no idea of how the world truly is beyond our castle walls?" She rubbed at the gooseflesh on her arms. "Though I'm still appalled that people take amusement from such brutality. To wager on one man's ability to harm another..."

She spun as she head a laugh from behind her, startled to realize that Joshua was still there. "Princess, you've got it all wrong. The arena's no different from the rest of the world."

Eirika cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Joshua shrugged. "We all take our chances in life. Everyone makes bets every day. The only difference is that in the arena you stand a chance to make a little extra coin when you win. Everyone does it – from paupers to princes." She was scowling at him but he went on as if he had not a care. "Kings are no different from gamblers. Kingdoms that wage war place wagers. The wager is the fate of their entire nation and its people."

Eirika frowned and shook her head. "Renais never agreed to this wager."

Joshua shrugged. "Be that as it may, here we are." He paused a moment to glance eastward where already the sky was lightening from black to deep blue. "Well it's too late now to go to bed. I suppose I'll go see if anyone's up for a bit of dicing."

Seth watched him go but made no comment. Eirika sighed, feeling wearier than ever. "It's been a trying day. You should rest, my lady," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who needs it most. Come. I'll walk with you. You look like you might fall down on the way," she added with a wry smile.

They walked in silence side by side. A scattering of birdcalls had already begun to break the still air, though of their comrades there was little more than the occasional snore when they passed a tent. Already, the dimmer stars were made invisible by the lightening of the sky.

They paused at the entrance to his tent. "Seth?" she said before he could excuse himself.

"My lady?"

"Do you... agree with what he said?"

Shaking his head, Seth heaved a sigh. "No. In a true wager there are always those who lose, but also those who profit. It's not so in war. One can defeat an enemy but sometimes the price of that victory, what one forfeits to attain it outweighs the gain."

The sorrow in his voice weighed on her like a sodden cloak. He looked so worn, so unlike the pristine knight he was known as – cool, collected, poised. At that moment he was only a man, entirely mortal and as easily worn down as any other. And she knew what part she bore in that, how much she had asked of him since the war had begun, how much she continued to ask of him. "What you did tonight–"

"Was necessary," he cut it. "Please, princess, don't trouble yourself any longer."

She nodded. "Thank you, Seth. For everything you've done. Without your strength I could never endure all of this." And before he could speak again, she reached out and squeezed his arm saying, "You should rest."

Seth nodded and bid her goodnight before disappearing into his tent. He was not invincible and she ought not to expect him to be, but she needed his help, his counsel, and his friendship, now more than ever. And though so much remained in question, like one of Joshua's coins turning head over tails in the air, the certainty that Seth would walk this path alongside her seemed like more than just a good wager.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** It's the first time I've written a piece that takes place so early in the game. It was interesting trying to get the dynamic right. I'm much more used to writing about Eirika later, when I feel I have more leeway to write bolder version of her, but early on she's much more uncertain, more inexperienced.

Also, edited to fix a continuity error.


	5. Nest

**Nest**

_The snow is always a surprise. One night there's nothing, perhaps a bit of frosting on the grass, and then in the morning everything is blanketed in soft white drifts. The world is suddenly still. It's like love. One day there's just an inkling of it and the next it's full upon you and your heart bows like tree branches beneath the snow. Or at least that's how it was for me– don't laugh!_

_The castle hallways have gotten draughty. I wish you were here to keep me warm. But since you can't be, keep yourself warm and keep yourself safe. My duties are enough to fill the daylight hours but at night your chair is empty at the dining hall table and my arms are empty when I go to bed. If I weren't needed here, if Ephraim weren't still in Grado, I would go you. I would fly to you like the bird that returns always to its nest._

Eirika recounted some of the daily goings on in Castle Renais, the business that had kept her occupied of late, the expected visit from Tana and Innes, and then, when she had written all she could think of to say, she signed and sealed the letter.

Before leaving her room, she paused to remove the woolen shawl around her shoulders and replace it with a thick coat, trimmed with ermine. She tucked the letter into her coat so she would have it ready. She expected the messenger later today, a pegasus rider who would carry it northeast, a slight detour before her return to Frelia. She would be informed of the rider's arrival but in the meantime, Eirika pulled the collar of her coat more tightly around her neck and headed up to parapets.

High up as she was, the wind whipped her hair around her face and the cold gnawed at her cheeks, but still she paused to look out over the battlements. The fields beyond the castle walls were like linen sheets, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The snow made Renais beautiful again, hiding the scars left by the war, the ravaged farmlands and burned villages. It was like a wedding veil, disguising flaws beneath a gauze of white.

Eirika drew in a deep a breath of the frigid air and then turned back to make her way to one of the circular towers. She knew she should simply be patient, but patience had never been one of her especial virtues anyway.

**ooo**

"Eirika!"

Lost in her thoughts, Eirika was startled to hear her name. She spun to find Tana, bundled in coat, cloak, hat, and mittens, racing down the corridor towards her, much to the apparent disapproval of her attendants. "Tana, I wasn't informed that you'd arrived yet," Eirika said, as Tana hugged her tightly.

"We just got here. They're just showing us to our rooms. Were you outside? Your hands are like ice!"

"I– yes, I was– I had something to see to. But how are you, Tana? Did you travel well?"

Tana took Eirika's arm and walked with her through the draughty hallway, beaming, her cheeks rosy from the cold. "It was fine. I was bundled head to toe and hardly felt the cold and Achaeus doesn't feel it at all. I think Innes had a worse time of it – you know how he feels about riding pegasi."

Eirika's lips twitched. "He's not afraid of heights, is he?"

With a laugh, Tana shook her head. "No, it's more to do with his not being the one holding the reins. He did hold on to _me_ rather tightly, though." There was a twinkle in Tana's eye that made Eirika certain that her friend had made the flight perhaps a little less smooth than it might otherwise have been. She had seen Tana and Achaeus fly many times during the war and had always been quite happy to have her own two feet on the ground. "I brought Syrene with me. She wouldn't admit it, but I know she's anxious to see Sir Kyle again."

And with that Tana heaved a sigh. Eirika gave her hand a squeeze. "Ephraim is fine. I had news of him just two days ago. Things are beginning to stabilize in Grado. The help from Frelia will make a huge difference getting them through the winter months."

"I'll make sure you get all the help we can give. Innes may be in charge of negotiating, but father will listen to me as well. But still... I– I miss seeing him every day like I did during the war." She shook herself and turned to look at Eirika, her eyes shining. "Is it wrong to feel that way? The war was terrible but..."

"I know." After all, had it not been for the war she and Seth might never have... She gave herself a shake; some things were not worth dwelling on.

"I don't mean to complain. Really. I know it must be hard for you. And I haven't seen you since the wedding so you have to tell me everything." Tana was almost skipping down the hall now, dragging Eirika along with her. "And I do mean, _everything_," she added with a wink.

And though she'd been married since the summer, Eirika felt her cheeks flush.

**ooo**

It took all of Eirika's force of will to focus on the negotiations with Innes and not ask him for news of Seth. The situation in Grado, ravaged by war and by the subsequent earthquake, had been grim when winter had set in. Ephraim's troops were doing what they could to restore order but Renais, war-ravaged itself, was in no position to provide relief supplies and was forced to turn to Frelia and Rausten for help.

Innes straightened in his seat and nodded curtly. "I shall bring the proposal to my father, but as he's fully authorized me in this matter, his seal of approval is only a formality." His voice sounded hollow in the cavernous meeting hall, with only the two of them there. Eirika wondered if it was her imagination that Innes seemed thinner than when she'd last seen him.

"Thank you," she said. "We're grateful for the support of Frelia in this urgent matter."

"I can see the wisdom of aiding Grado. Better to help them rebuild and earn their gratitude rather than ignore their plight and be faced with a resentful population when they do finally recover."

"I'm glad we're in agreement."

For a minute there was silence and Eirika gave up the hope that Innes would volunteer the information she wanted. Innes respected Seth's military prowess, but she had never been entirely certain if he approved of the match. Sometimes she had the impression that he took a dim view of the princess of Renais marrying below her rank.

"Innes?"

"Yes?"

Though her fingers were cold, her palms, as she clutched her hands together, were slick with sweat. "Have you any news of the campaign in the east? The last report I had was some three weeks past."

They had won war, defeated the Demon King, and destroyed the Dark Stone. No more monsters would be born of Darkling Woods, but as for those already spawned... The creatures had begun trickling down through the eastern mountains in the fall, not the hoards they had battled during the war, but more than the local population could handle. Ephraim had ordered Seth to the Renais border to flush them out and destroy them. He had gone with a detachment of elite troops from the war and several mages, Artur and Lute among them.

Innes steepled his hands on the table and seemed to consider the matter for a moment. "One of my pegasus knights reported back not a week ago. They said that steady progress was being made. And..." He cleared his throat. "And General Seth is well."

She couldn't help it; she smiled ear to ear at the news. "Thank you, Innes. I'm so glad to hear that."

He nodded again, aloof as always, and rose. Eirika rose as well and reached for her coat as they would have to cross the courtyard. As she was pulling it on, her letter fluttered to the floor. Innes noted it and bent to retrieve it for her, but as he did something fell from his own coat. A packet of letters scattered themselves over the floor as they escaped the silk ribbon that had bound them together. Innes appeared suddenly flushed as he snatched at the letters.

Innes did not meet her eyes. "I'll return your letter to you in a moment," he said, sorting through them looking for the one that bore her wax seal.

His letters were all open, ones he'd received then rather than ones yet to be delivered. She glimpsed an elegant script on one of them before he gathered it up, and as the paper fluttered, a scent wafted to her nostrils. "Perfume?" Eirika blurted.

"I apologise for this mess," he mumbled, still searching for her letter amid his own.

Eirika's lips twitched. "Innes... Tana didn't tell me you were courting someone."

He froze, his mop of pale hair hiding his eyes. "She doesn't know."

"Oh. I– I didn't mean to–"

"No," he cut in. "You must understand, it's nothing untoward, it's only that our positions..." He paused and sighed, shoulders slumping so that for a moment he looked so little like himself, the aloof archer, striking always from afar, keeping everything – and everyone, she sometimes thought – at arm's length. "Complicate matters," he finished.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

He looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "You see, it's L'Arachel." Eirika's mouth opened and no sound came out. His expression shifted from abashment to amusement. "Yes, you see the difficulty."

Eirika took a deep breath. "L'Arachel hinted in her last letter to me that she had a beau, but I never thought..."

"It would be an advantageous alliance for both our nations if only we could resolve matters in a way that would suit us both. L'Arachel insists that we would have to settle in Rausten, though she's clearly mistaken. She's so often away from Rausten in any case, it's only natural that she ought to come to Frelia."

Eirika's lips twitched. "So you're having difficulty deciding... where to nest?"

"Essentially, yes." Finally, he found her letter and held it out to her. "Well, Eirika..." He looked abashed as he gripped his own packet of letters. "I would appreciate your discretion in this matter until we can sort things out properly."

"Of course, Innes."

"You see, though, I do understand," he said, his voice, softer than she had ever heard it. "I understand what it is to be far from one you love."

And without another word he tucked the letters back into his coat and gestured for her to precede him out the door.

**ooo**

Renais had many towers, most built to repel attackers, but the one towards which Eirika walked was not one of these. The higher section of the tower was spotted by small, arched openings, and even before she reached its doorway, she could hear the cooing of the inhabitants. She brushed snowflakes out of her hair before stepping inside, glad to escape the harsh caress of the wind.

The inside of the tower's walls were covered in brick in which were gaps at regular intervals. Most of these gaps were occupied by the dovecote's resident pigeons. The birds cooed contentedly in their nests, unaware that a dozen or so would likely end up on tonight's dinner table. She peered through the masses of grey feathers for several minutes and finally sighed.

"So this is where you keep disappearing to."

Eirika spun to find Tana standing in the doorway, her cheeks rosy with the cold. "Tana..."

Tana glanced up warily at the timber structure and the brickwork before taking a step into the dovecot. "I've been wondering all week what you've been up to. But this..." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm... waiting for something."

"Oh?"

"A letter."

"The stables are down in the courtyard," Tana said with a laugh.

Eirika smiled and did her best to explain.

**ooo**

She could still count the weeks since their wedding. She was still unused to the notion that they could be alone together without having to worry; no sideways glances, no gossip – after all what could be more dull than a happily married couple?

Watching him gather the last of his things, Eirika found that she could not take her eyes off him. The strong line of his jaw, the set of his shoulders, the way his brow crinkled as he paused to search for a missing item; for the first time in her life she was free to gaze at him openly and the novelty of it hadn't yet worn off. Yet her insides were knotted. He packed away his shaving blade, his comb.

Seth set down his travel pack when he caught her watching. He crossed the room to take her hands in his and bring them to his lips. "There's no need to worry so. It's only a handful of revenants. We faced far worse during the war."

"Yes, but during the war I was by your side when you fought them. It will be like when Ephraim was missing and I had no way of knowing if he was safe, if he was alive."

He stroked her cheek, smiling down at her. "I'll be fine, my love." His fingers tangled themselves in her hair and a thrill tickled through her, making her forget her worry if only for a few moments.

"Grab your bag and come with me," she said, holding out her hand. He slung his pack over his shoulder and clasped her hand. Together they made their way down to the castle courtyard where an attendant was waiting for her with a bell-shaped object in hand, covered by a grey cloth. She relieved the attendant of his burden and thanked him. "I have something for you."

Looking puzzled, Seth took it from her. He raised an eyebrow in question and only when she nodded did he draw away the cloth to reveal a bird cage in which cooed a white bird. It peered at him for a moment with one black eye before tucking its head under its wing. "A pigeon?"

"A carrier pigeon. Its nest and its mate are here in the castle dovecote so it will always return here. Like you." He smiled and she went on before he could reply, her eyes dropping to the cage in his hands. "I know you won't be able to send messages except when one of Frelia's pegasus riders pass through. And I know you could be away a long while. So please... as soon as you're finished and are heading back here, send me a message."

"The very moment, Eirika," he promised and then leaned in to kiss her.

**ooo**

While Eirika was telling her tale to Tana, they had to move away from the doorway to let the pigeons' keeper do his work. He climbed the tall ladder and began gathering eggs, much to the vocal annoyance of the birds. There was much flapping of wings, and tufts of grey down drifted in the air like snow.

"I know it's silly," Eirika said, "but I like to check myself. I keep hoping..."

"It's not silly," Tana assured. And then, after glancing up, "Well maybe it's a _little_ silly, but I do understand." She squeezed Eirika's hand even as she laughed.

She looked up at the towering rows of nesting birds and thought of Innes and L'Arachel, writing back and forth, debating over the best place to roost. For a moment she could almost see them as one of the pairs of pigeons, alternately pecking at each other and cooing. Eirika was not sure they'd appreciate the comparison, but it brought a smile to her lips, chapped as they were by the cold air. She would tend Renais, tend their home, and wait for Seth to return to the nest they'd made here.

In the chill wind of that afternoon, the birds were inclined to remain in the dovecote and there were few comings and goings. Eirika happened to glance up in time to see a pale silhouette glide in through one of the arched openings high overhead and then settle in a nook only a few feet off the ground. The keeper noted the new arrival and moved down to its nest. He reached in with both hands and caught the bird, and it was only then that she realized that it was white.

"Milady, I think this might be the one you've been waiting for," the keeper said, clutching the bird against his chest while he used his other hand to unfasten the tiny cylinder tied to its left leg. Eirika took it, and with shaking hands opened it and unrolled the message.

"Eirika?" Tana said, her heart racing as she searched her friend's features.

Eirika looked up, smiling. "It says, 'I'm coming home.'"

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Written for kihanadulay to fulfil a prompt request on my LJ. The prompts were a "white bird," "snow," and "love letters." I'm not 100% sure I got the ending quite right on this. I keep feeling that there's a line missing in there somewhere, but I wanted to get it posted since this was meant to be done by Christmas.


End file.
